


Too good to be true

by kurenohikari



Series: The path to happiness [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Angst, Birth, Concerned Dean, Dean's P.O.V, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Friends, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Romance, Winchester family feels, hapiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things shouldn't be so perfect, they are never in Dean's life. he thinks that it is because he doesn't deserve it, because he has bad luck. And he is ok with that, as long as Sam doesn't pay the price... but what will he do when she has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too good to be true

I woke up slowly by the small rays of sun that invaded the room through the crack of the window's curtains. My gaze fell on the clock at my night table, and groaned annoyed at being waken up so early during the week-end. However, I snapped my mouth shut as soon as I remembered that my pregnant sister/wife was tucked at my side. A huge smile broke into my face erasing all the discomfort of earlier. I couldn't stop myself from looking tenderly at the big stomach of my soul mate, not that I'll ever say it out loud.  
  
_Against what mostly everyone think, I do not have a death wish_.  
  
I caressed tenderly the place where my three strong and beautiful children were. I still couldn't believe that in only two weeks we will be meeting our children, the anticipation was eating me up. Especially, since I don't know if they are boys or girls. We decided to keep the genders a surprise, well Sammy did I wanted to know what we were having. But hey, you don't discuss against a hormonal woman with supernatural powers.   
  
With one last look and a soft kiss on her temple I slide away from bed, careful of not waking her up. She needed as much sleep as she could, after all she was conserving energy for four people. I headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth and shave, Sammy always likes me more when I am beardless.   
  
_Wow... I am really whipped._ I thought stunned, but then smiled amused at my idiocy.   
  
Sammy always had the complete power over me, ever since she was a baby, she just needs to ask... no, think about something and I am already bringing it to her. I used to beat myself for desiring her, for wanting to corrupt her pure and angelic self. Now, I just thank every second of my life for having her and being able to show everyone my love for her.   
  
I still am waiting for the other shoe to drop, things couldn't be so perfect to me... I didn't deserve it. But until then I would appreciate every moment of happiness I have. I just wish that whenever my bad luck comes back, Sammy wouldn't be the one paying for it.  
  
_I... I just can't imagine a world without her_. I thought in dread as I look at my sorrowful expression on the mirror. _No_. I shook my head. _I won't live without her. If she ever dies before me... I'll follow her immediately_.  
  
Once I've finished and chased those suicidal thoughts from my mind I dressed in a pair of grey sweats and an old black AC/DC t-shirt. I was ready to walk towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for my family when a small glint on Sammy's bureau caught my attention. The sunshine was being reflected by the crown of 'Demeter' contest, standing proudly in front of the four princess of desserts crowns. I smiled proudly recalling each coronation, especially the last one. After all, all the hard work of Sammy finally paid off and she got what she wanted.  
  
My smile only got bigger when my gaze fell on the third book of her collection that she had finally finished and was already at the libraries for everyone to buy. I couldn't be happier for her. I always knew that she was meant for great things, and know everyone knows about it. She even got quoted during a TED talk, I wanted to punch that bastard on the face because I thought that he had insulted her but soon calmed down when Sammy explained that the bastard was complimenting her in a strange way.  
  
_That is why she is Stanford material and I am not._ I thought a bit embarrassed at the memory, but mostly amused and proud.  
  
I shook my head to chase the memories away and get back to what was important. After all Sammy would need to consume as much calories as she can, after all the ones she lost during our private celebration of her graduation from the history program of Stanford.  
  
I made sure that she hadn't waken up before descending the stairs while humming a Ban Jovi's song. However, I didn't even get to the living room before being slammed against a wall by a supernatural force. I cursed at myself for not having taken enough precautions and brought my gun with me. My glare and bad mood increased when I noticed who was the attacker.   
  
"Long time Dean" he smiled in his creepy way and flashed his yellow eyes "The last time I've seen you, you were a little four years boy. Now look at you, a man soon to be a father. What a delight!" he exclaimed sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"If you dare to touch my children I'll kill you!" I growled at him, I didn't threaten I promised.  
  
At that moment I was so grateful that I decided to let Amy and Charlie stay last night. Charlie would be protecting Sammy while Amy announced our little problem to our friends and family, before coming down to help me kill this spawn of hell.  
  
"How sweet" he mocked me "But what will you do while you are being pinned against a door?!".  
  
"That is why I am here to help!" announced a very angry Sam. I looked at the head of the stairs in fear, where my very pregnant sister stood proudly. She raised her hands and pushed the bastard away from me, while screaming "Back the hell off!".  
  
I was about to yell at Sam to stay away and let me do my principle job... protect her. But I was distracted by Charlie who threw the Colt at me and screamed "Catch!".  
  
Thanks to my hunter's reflexes I was able to do it, and almost in instinct I pointed it towards where Amy had the yellow eyes demon pinned down on the floor. I took a deep breath and... shot.  
  
And just like that the monster of my nightmares and murder of my mother died in middle of my living room.   
  
However, I didn't have time to rejoice cause soon after wards I heard Charlie screaming my wife's name in distress. I whipped my head towards the stairs in time to watch Sammy falling down the stairs.  
  
"Sam!" I yelled in distress and rushed towards her side "Sam! Sammy! Babe, wake up please!" I demanded, starting to panic, while cradling her belly carefully.   
  
"Dean!" Charlie snapped at me "You need to collect yourself, you must to do it for Sam!" I took a deep shaky breath before nodding myself, for Sammy I would do anything "Now we just have to wait, Amy had already called your family, our friends and an ambulance".  
  
"Good"  I murmured absentmindedly, only half hearing her, focusing all my attention on my unconscious soul mate.   
  
I don't remember driving, or being driven, to the hospital. I just recall the comforting voice of my two dads and the anguish of just waiting for hours while Sammy was on surgery. After, I don't know how much of waiting, the doctor came out of the surgery room and I couldn't stop myself from shuddering at all the blood he had splashed on his clothes.  
  
"Mr. Winchester?" he asked out loud, and smiled comfortingly at me when I jumped off my seat nervously "Don't worry, it was a difficult birth and Mrs. Winchester was in a precarious place for a while because of how much blood she had lost, but she is stable and your sons are healthy as a horse" he assured me.  
  
I collapsed in relief on the chair, it was the first time since the yellow eyed demon broke into our house that I was able to breathe normally.   
  
"Wait... sons?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, three healthy and strong boys. Would you like to meet them?" he asked me. I just nodded, not trusting my voice to answer "Just be careful, your wife is still delicate".  
  
"Of course!" I exclaimed, feeling angry that he would have thought otherwise.  
  
I was surprised that I didn't stumble as I walked towards the surgery room, but I didn't pay it much attention because the scene in front of me was way more captivating. My soul mate was laying on the hospital's bed with three bundles of different colors, white, green and blue, next to her. When she heard the door opening she lifted her gaze from the babies to smile at me.  
  
"Look who is here to meet you kiddos, your daddy" she cooed to our sons, her bright and big smile never leaving her lips.  
  
I headed slowly towards the bed, not taking my eyes from what must be a dream. Because such perfection shouldn't exist in this dark and wicked world, then again Sammy exists. It was in that moment that I swore to myself that I would do anything to keep them safe and pure.  
  
"Beautiful" I gasped when I got my first glimpse of my sons' face "They are perfect, Sammy" I told my sister. She whipped my tears, which I didn't know I had shed, and then dragged me down to a sweet kiss "Thank you, thank you so much!" I said over and over again against her lips.  
  
"They have your hair and mom's eyes, from what I had seen from pictures" she said once we broke apart.  
  
"Yes, they are like mom's" I assured her "They also have your skin and smile" I told her.   
  
She just giggled making my heart ache at how tired she looked, today I almost lost her because of the supernatural world. I won't let that happen again, so there won't be more 'business trips' to go hunting ever again. I chased those bad thoughts away and concentrated in what was really important, my family.   
  
"Hey, buddies" I cooed at the babies "I am your daddy, and I will teach you everything. Fighting, cars, baseball and momma is gonna make you the smartest kids ever" I looked up at my soul mate when I've hear her strong happy laugh "Can you handle our family and friends? Or do you prefer to do it later?".  
  
"I can do it" she assured me with a small kind smile.  
  
"Ok" I replied and walked towards the door "Guys" they all jumped off their chairs nervously, and I had to smile at what a big family we had. A family that we can take count on always "Are you ready to meet the new members of the family?".  
  
They all nodded smiling, some even sighed in relief, and followed me inside the room   
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Sam asked dad, who nodded a bit taken back by her request. We still were trying to mend our family bonds after all "And you papa?" she questioned Bobby, after giving one of our sons to our father. Papa just nodded too and held our youngest son tenderly.  
  
"What are their names?" asked an eager Charlie, gaining a lot of disapproving stares "What?!" she exclaimed shrugging her shoulder, Sam and I just laughed at her antics.  
  
"We chose three girl names and three boy names last month, just to be sure because we didn't know what we were having" I began answering her question "We decided to "The one that Sammy is holding is the oldest, his name is Adam Gideon Winchester".  
  
"The one that is in dad's arms is the middle one, his name is Lucas, aka Luke, John Winchester" Sammy continued in synch with me, as always, smiling kindly at dad.  
  
"Thank you" he replied with unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"The third one is Mike Robert Winchester" we said together, and I feared that Bobby would break down in tears right there.  
  
"Guys" my wife directed her attention to our friends, her seriousness caught their attention quickly "Would you like to be our babies godparents?".  
  
"Really?!" gasped Jess shocked at our preposition.  
  
"Who else then?" I demanded to know teasingly.  
  
"Of course we do!" that was Madison, surprising us all. We were expecting Charlie to be the one getting crazy by our request.   
  
"Madison and Garth are Adam's, Luke's are Charlie and Amy, Jess and Brady would be Mike's" I announced.  
  
They just continued smiling happily and each demanded to hold their godson.  
  
"So this is what truly happiness is?" asked out loud Sam, in a soft murmur that I only could hear.   
  
I tightened my hold on her. It took us a long way, we shed tears, sweat, spit and blood to get here. We had as much, if not more, bad moments as god ones. We were betrayed and betrayed ourselves. But we finally did it, we reached the end of path to our happiness. And I know that there is still more to come.  
  
"Yes, it is Sammy" I replied with an unguarded smile "Yes, it is".


End file.
